50 Themes: Roxas and Naminé
by The Kirei Onna
Summary: EDITED A collection of themes for the couple we all know and love. I suck at summaries. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters therein. They belong to Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

**50 Themes: Roxas and Naminé **

* * *

1. Angels

Roxas had never believed in angels, but as he looked at Naminé's sleeping form in the moonlight, he decided that he could make an exception.

2. Laughter

It had caught him completely off guard when he first heard it. But when those first peals of laughter trickled past her lips, he knew he'd give anything to hear them again.

3. Teddy Bear

"I didn't know you had a Teddy Bear, Roxie." The young girl teased her lover as he snatched said object out of her hands. She laughed when she saw a blush creeping across his cheeks.

4. Shadow of Sorrow

Naminé looked down at Roxas from where he knelt before her, his face buried in her lap. As she stroked his hair, she wished more than anything that she could take away the shadow of sorrow that lingered over him.

5. Possessive.

She shoved him against the wall, and told him, in not so many words, that if he ever so much as _glanced_ at another girl, she would find the perfect use for his Keyblades.

6. Sea Salt Ice Cream

When Roxas had suggested that they have Sea Salt Ice Cream on her, she had no idea that he meant that literally.

7. Scent

He inhaled deeply the girl in front of him, the smell of lavender, vanilla, and something so uniquely _her_ overwhelming his senses, making him feel light and dizzy. He sincerely hoped that her scent would stay with him for as long as he lived.

8. Pillow

Sometimes, Naminé wondered if it was worth the stiff limbs and the feeling of pins and needles that came with being a makeshift pillow. But every time she saw the peaceful expression Roxas took on as he slept, she had all the answers she needed.

9. Tile Burn

Naminé winced as her raw skin rubbed none too gently against the hallway floor. She'd heard of carpet burn, but tile burn?! She glared up at Roxas who sent her a sheepish grin. "Next time, we do this in a bed."

10. Alone

XIII looked about the dark room, a painful reminder of her absence, and silently concluded that he had never felt more alone than he did now.

11. Wait

Roxas picked up his pen, about to do his report for Xemnas, when Naminé portalled into his room, wet and wearing nothing but a men's dress shirt. He took one look at her and decided that the report could wait.

12. The Pen is Mightier

The two Nobodies stared blankly ahead for what seemed like forever. "Wow", Axel finally breathed, "Whoever said 'the pen is mightier than the sword' sure wasn't kidding." Looking down at the unfortunate soul who had dared to cross the Memory Witch's path, Roxas couldn't help but agree.

13. Forgive

Naminé picked up her pencil, preparing to create another image that would erase Kairi and fill the void with herself within Sora's memories. As she began to draw, she silently plead for Roxas to forgive her.

14. Green Eyed Monster

He watched them as they walked, laughing hand in hand and occasionally stopping to admire the scenery. As he looked upon them, an old feeling arose from within him, one he knew quite well. '_Well Green Eyed Monster'_, he thought sarcastically, _'You've got yourself a new best friend.'_

15. Knock

He paused just inside her room, wide eyes taking in the _'scene' _he had come across, before stepping out and shutting the door gently behind him, a deep blush having settled on his face. As Demyx started back down the hall, he told himself that this was the last time he opened Naminé's door without knocking first.

16. Ocean

Every time Naminé looked into Roxas's eyes, she was reminded of the ocean. Wild yet calm, free, yet contained. He came and went as he pleased and was a servant to no one. _'Well'_, Naminé thought as she looked over at him, a sly and knowing smile crossing her lips,_ 'Almost no one.'_

17. Good Enough To Eat

"You look good enough to eat." She gazed at the figure in front of her covered head to toe in the creamy sweet substance. She smiled, licking her lips and sauntering over to him. "And I intend to do just that."

18. Sing

Of all the talents the Key of Destiny possessed, she had never stopped to think that singing would-or could-be one of them. So when the first lilting tune made its' way past his lips, she didn't know whether to be shocked or happy. In fact, the only thing she could say when he finished was: "Sing another?"

19. Rain

To him, rain was the symbol of beginnings and endings. It was the symbol of his comrades attempted rebellion and downfall. It was the symbol of his betrayal of the Organization. He stopped for a moment and looked to the sky. And it symbolized the beginning of his relationship with Naminé. He walked until he came to Memory's Skyscraper and Riku smiled down at him. Yes, rain was a symbol of beginnings and endings. And now, it was to serve as a symbol for the beginning of his end.

20. Acting Strange

Number XIII had been acting strange for some time now. So it really was no surprise when Naminé found herself spread-eagled to her table with said person looking down at her, fire in his eyes. "You. Me. Sex. _Now_"

21. Smile

She remembered the first time she saw Roxas smile. It had been so unexpected. Unexpected, but not hated, surprising, but not unwanted. And Naminé found, as she smiled back, that it would more than easy to get used to it.

22. Poker

"We had a deal Nami. Off with it."

"Oh, come on!"

"Ah ah ah."

Growling, she took off her dress and threw it at XIII's smirking face. She decided, that after beating Luxord for teaching him how, this would be the last time she _ever_ played poker with Roxas.

23. Making Memories of Us

When she had told him that she wanted to have a picture of them taken , he was surprised, to say the least. After they had done so, he asked her (carefully) what the point was. She smiled and said, "I'm making memories of us."

24. Lonely Nights

To say that Roxas hated lonely nights was an understatement. He turned, stared at the empty space next to him. She was no longer there to wake up to, to talk with, or just to hold close. Yes, he hated lonely nights. The loneliness more so.

25. Flowers

Naminé stared in awe at the pink blooms presented to her. She looked from the boy to the roses and back again. Roxas grinned. "I thought you'd like something else other than _white._" She smiled, and he knew that it was more than worth it to raid Marluxia's garden.

26. Tears

She watched numbly as the scene played out; Roxas stood before Sora, preparing to merge with him and dissapear from her life forever. After it was over, Naminé sank to the floor and let the tears fall, hating herself all the more.

27. Short Shorts

Roxas' first thoughts were to kill Axel as he stalked through the halls of The Castle That Never Was, uniform sticking to him. Up until he saw Naminé in a pair of short shorts and a midriff baring top. Roxas smirked and changed his thoughts from killing Axel to thanking him.

28.To Protect

Roxas often wondered if he had any other purpose than being Xemnas's lapdog. But when he stood facing Marluxia, putting himself between him and Naminé, he knew that his purpose was to protect the girl at all cost.

29. Common Cold

Roxas sulked as he lay in bed, wondering how he could get struck down by something as stupid as the common cold. As Vexen stuck the thermometer in his mouth, he wondered if this could get any worse.

30. Draw

"No Roxas, not like that! You have to do it this way." As Naminé took the pencil from him, he was starting to wonder why he had ever decided to learn how to draw.

31. Hot and Cold

They shivered as they lay together, the cold rain falling down to collide with hot flesh. If they knew it would feel this good, they would've had sex in the rain long ago.

32. Lost

He stared at the spot his best friend had occupied before he vanished into nothing. As he turned to go to the other door, his thoughts drifted to her,and her similar disappearance. He sighed. "Now I've lost you both."

33. No Need for Words

There were times when words weren't needed. This he knew. So when he felt the need to tell Naminé that he loved her, he didn't do it in the conventional manner. Instead, he had pressed his mouth to hers, and awaited her reaction. When she responded in kind, he knew that her feelings were the same.

34. Forgotten

Roxas smiled hollowly at the crowd as they cheered for their new Struggle champion. Yes, he was happy that he had won, happy that his friends were here to see it, but still... he couldn't help but feel that he had forgotten something.

35. Scream

He ran his hands through her hair, tugging on it to expose her throat to his mouth. "Scream for me." He breathed. She gasped as she felt his warm lips connect with her heated flesh. Naminé moaned softly. "Roxas, you keep that up, and I'll scream whatever you want me to."

36. Retribution

To see Marluxia angry was nothing. But when he was angry, and you were the object of his malice... now that was an entirely different story. This became more than clear to Roxas as he ran down the hall, said man close behind him, swinging his scythe and demanding retribution for his flowers.

37. White Chocolate

Naminé looked up from her drawing to see Roxas standing before her, with a tub of what she thought looked like white chocolate resting on his shoulder. He looked at her, a lascivious grin spread over his face. The girl felt her cheeks burn. This was going to be an _interesting_ afternoon.

38. Hell Hath No Fury

"If you _ever_ touch Naminé again." Roxas growled at the older man pinned underneath him. The teeth of Oblivion pressed hard into his neck, swiftly drawing blood. It was here, as Marluxia looked up into his face and into those glowing blue eyes, that he found the saying 'Hell hath no fury' had never hit closer to home.

39. Better Left Unsaid

Axel was the kind of person who always wanted to be in the know. If it was interesting, he would either pester of threaten you until he got what he wanted. And Roxas just happened to be one of these unfortunate souls. But when he saw his best friend walking down the halls, a container of some odd substance in his grasp and a rather disturbing grin on his face, he decided that this was one of those things better left unsaid.

40. Our Song

The first time they had heard it, it had been completely on accident. They had been listening to the radio when it had come on, and being entranced by it's tune, danced to it every chance they got. Demyx had even played it for them once, laughing as he called it their song. As they twirled around the room, they couldn't help but agree.

41. I Spy

"I spy with my little eye." Axel bent down and looked into Roxas' face, smirk wide and devious. "Something _extra_ kinky."

42. Slip of the Tongue

"You are _such _an idiot Roxie!" Naminé made use of his hated nickname as they retreated back to the safety of The Castle That Never Was. "How was I supposed to know they would take that into offense?!" Nobody speed came in very handy as he picked her up piggyback style and moved farther away from the horde of Dusks on their heels.

43. Eavesdrop

The two ran down the hall as fast as their feet could carry them, Axel screaming about them being loud enough to wake the dead and Demyx crying for someone to help them. Roxas was right behind them, intent on teaching them the hard way that it wasn't polite to eavesdrop.

44. Deserve

Axel looked down upon Roxas and Naminé as they danced around The Hall of Empty Melodies, Demyx providing them with background music. He smiled, a feeling of warmth rising from within him. Turning around, he left them to their fun. Hey, even Nobodies deserved some happiness.

45. Ten Seconds

The loud "bang!" of a door resounded throughout the empty hall. The lovers heads' jerked toward the door where two figures lay sprawled out, bearing identical sheepish expressions. Roxas eyed them before moving off of Naminé and summoning his Keyblades in one fluid motion. "You have ten seconds." His voice was dangerously calm, "To start running."

46. Voice

He loved the sound of her voice. One minute, it would be light and soft, brushing over his skin like feathers, and the next, it was resounding in his ears like wind chimes. With it, she could convince him into anything. Not that he'd ever tell her, of course.

47. Share

She smiled as she popped a piece of candy into her mouth, laughing at his cute pout. "Don't worry," She said cheerfully, "I'll share." Before he could reply, she pulled on the front of his coat and pressed her mouth to his.

48. Sign

Roxas fought back the urge to laugh as he discreetly tacked the sign Naminé had made to Xemnas's back. That'll teach him for calling them out during meetings.

49. Greeting

Naminé gasped as Roxas pressed his lips tightly to hers, kissing her deeply, and pulling away before she had the chance to respond. She pressed her fingers to her tingling lips, already thinking up ways to make him greet her like that more often.

50. Soundproof

Roxas could feel his cheeks burning and the eyes of the other Organization members upon him as Xemnas called to attention the current... noise problem. _'Note to self.'_ he thought. _'Soundproof Naminé's room.'_

_-- _


End file.
